


The Beginning

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning to the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari/Smol Law, because they are absolutely fantastic.

It wasn’t like he was nervous. To be honest, ‘fucking terrified’ was more accurate. But, it was a good sort of terrified. The kind of terror that made him grin but feel like he could empty the contents of his stomach at any moment. He paced in the room he had been left in to wait. How long would be waiting? His phone was dead, so he couldn’t exactly tell how long he had been there. Trying his hardest to keep calm, he attempted to think about anything else.

 

A knock echoed from the door, alerting him to the fact that someone was going to enter. He turned to see the tall blond and nodded to him.  
“Hey..”  
“How are you doing?” The blond asked.  
“’M good, sir.”

“What did we talk about?”  
“S’rry, Doffy.”

“It’s alright,” Doflamingo grinned. “They’re ready for you now”

He nodded and wiped his hands on the sides of his pants. Taking his jacket and slipping it on, he looked to Doffy. “…do I look a’righ’?”

“You look great. He’ll love it.” The blond offered his arm to the other. “Come on, Kidd. Let’s go.”

 

Nodding, Kidd took the other’s arm and walked with him. They walked out of the small room, down a few different hallways that caused their steps to echo, and then into the room where rows of chairs were set up, and almost every single seat in the large hall was filled.

Everything was decked out in gold and silver, and there were so many shiny and expensive things that it made his head spin. Doflamingo had foot the bill for the whole thing, and he didn’t hold back. Kidd gawked as they walked between the rows. Everything looked so expensive, and he was afraid to touch anything.

 

At the end of the aisle, they parted, and Kidd went to stand at the spot he was told to stand in. Trying to keep himself from shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked at the first row of people on ‘his side’ of the room. His three best friends smiled at him, giving encouraging signs. He nervously smiled back, but perked up when music started playing. Shuffling in place, he slightly craned his neck to see over the crowd.

 

The door at the end of the aisle opened, and out stepped Law, dressed in a white suit, since Kidd couldn’t pull off white, along with a golden bowtie to match Kidd’s silver one. He looked so amazing.. it made the redhead’s knees weak. The blunet walked arm and arm with his father, looking incredibly serene. Truth be told, Law looked like he was holding his dad up, but he still looked wonderfully peaceful – meanwhile, Kidd was still freaking out.

They stopped right before the makeshift altar, and Rocinante pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. They parted after a few whispered words, and Roci went to go sit next to his brother. Law turned and smiled at his love as he stepped up on the small platform, joining their hands together.

 

“..you look wonderful,” the blunet smiled as he reached out to fix a strand of red hair, moving to be slicked back with the rest of them.

“..yeah,” he nodded, face heating up, making his freckles stand out against his pale skin.

 

Tsuru, Roci’s adoptive mother and Law’s grandmother, stood behind the duo and cleared her throat, everyone’s attention snapped to her. “Friends, family,” she began. “We have gathered here together to bear witness to a beautiful thing – the marriage between my grandson and his loving fiancé.”

 

Kidd felt his face heat up even more. He squeezed Law’s and, slightly wondering if Law had told his grandmother to say that.

“Boys, do you two have any vows that you would like to exchange with each other?”

“I do!” The blunet interjected before Kidd could say anything. Law turned to him with a smile. “You’re so amazing. I thought that from the first moment I met you Never did I think that you would let me share in your amazing life, but you did. Now it’s lead us here. I am so lucky to be here with you, and I am so very happy.”

Kidd opened his mouth before he even tried to think. “I love ya. A lot. Like…more ‘em I ever loved s’m’one b’fore.” He bit his lip. He wasn’t as good with words as the other, but he also didn’t just throw words around. So, every time he told Law that he loved him, he meant it with his entire being.

The smile that Law gave the redhead in answer to his words was blindingly brilliant. He almost leaned into the kiss the blunet, but then he remember he had to wait. But the kiss he had to wait for would mean more than most kisses did.

 

Tsuru smiled and nodded. She looked to her grandson. “Repeat after me, Law. ‘I, Trafalgar Law, take you, Eustass Kidd, to be my husband. To have through everything that life throws at us from this day onwards, until death do us part.’”

“I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, take you, Eustass Kidd, to be my husband. To have through everything that life could possibly throw at us from this moment onwards, until death do us part,” he announced, a teasing smile on his face.

She turned to look at her future grandon-in-law, and nodded, telling him to say the words as well.

“I, Eustass Kidd, take ya ta b’ m’husband. Ta have through ev’rythin’ life throws at us, fr’m now till death we part.” He stumbled over the words, far less eloquent than his lover, but he still meant every single word

“With the power that has been given to me, I now pronounce you married! You can kiss now,” Tsuru murmured the last part to them.

 

Kidd wasted no time in pulling his husband close, connecting their lips together. He was a little rough about it in his excitement, but he didn’t think that Law minded much. Cheers were heard, but the redhead didn’t care. Not now that Law was here and was his, forever more. After all, that’s what this all was for – for Law to be his ahd his alone.

They pulled away and Law couldn’t help but move to high us husband. Kidd wrapped his arms around the blunet with a happy grin.

“I think ya look better in purple lipstick, stead’a black,” he chuckled.

“Shush,” Law smiled.

 

They pulled away, and Law took the other’s hand and lead him out of the extravagant building, to the car that awaited them.

Everyone was already outside, cheering them on as they climbed into the car. Once the door was shut, the limousine pulled away from the large and elegant building, and they both relaxed.

 

“…it’s official,” Law smiled. He moved to lean against his darling, letting his eyes slip shut.

“’M s’rry yer ring wasn’ ready.”

“Don’t apologize. It was great, even with them,” the blunet said, squeezing the other’s arm. “But guess what.”

“Wha’?”  
“Since we did our pictures yesterday, we can go home and take a nap. I know you’re tired, you were up all night. I’m tired, too.”

 

A grin crossed over painted lips as he nodded. “Ya read m’mind. An’ maybe we could get s’m’thin’ ta eat b’fore we go ta ‘e party.”

“Food it is. But, right now, there’s nothing I would rather do than be spending this time with you.”  
“F’rever?”

“Forever.”

 

Thus began the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
